


Great Friends

by RubyRemusLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRemusLupin/pseuds/RubyRemusLupin
Summary: An Once Upon a Time(OUaT) Hogwarts first-year AU. I'm happy.
Relationships: Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Kudos: 1





	Great Friends

“And don’t forget, make friends.” Maurice told his daughter as she bid him goodbye and boarded the Hogwarts Express. There were many other first years, all looking as nervous as she.

She stepped inside the train. As she walked down the aisle, she peered inside a cabin. There was a blonde girl arguing with a brunette. “Regina, I'm going to be twice the witch you’ll ever be!!!” The brunette opened her mouth to reply, and the shy girl moved on. 

She walked further down the magical train and settled in an empty cabin. She made sure her owl was situated and pulled out her book, “Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them”. She began to read and looked up when she heard a knock at the door.

A girl opened the door slightly and waved. “Hi…” I, uh, was wondering if I could sit with you?” She said it like a question, and looked unsure. 

“Of course! I had no idea where to sit, it feels like everyone already knows each other…” The girl was surprised at her accent, she loved it, and sat down and nodded. 

“My friend Mary Margaret and I were supposed to come to Hogwarts together, but she kinda forgot about me when some guy named David sat down with us. It was getting awkward, so I decided it would be a better idea for me to… y’know… make some new friends?” She gave a lopsided smile.

“Yeah. I suppose it would be a good idea to make some friends. Did you hear those two girls yelling at each other?” They were far down the aisle from the blonde and brunette, but the noise had drastically increased.

The other girl laughed. “I still do! LOUDLY. I have very good hearing.” They both giggled. “I think the blonde is Emma, she's a friend of Mary Margarets, and the brunette is Regina.” 

They both sat silently and looked at each other for an awkward moment. The newcomer extended her hand. “Im Ruby. Ruby Lucas.” She smiled wolfishly and the other girl took her hand.

“Nice to meet you, Ruby. I'm Belle French.” She gave Ruby a warm smile. “I can tell we're going to be great friends.”


End file.
